100 Week Drabble Challenge!
by SKYE51399
Summary: I'm taking the 100 Week Drabble Challenge! Every chapter is different, so please read and review. I'll try to keep the chapter to 1,200 words or less. The titles say it all, Please Review it would mean a lot to me to hear what you guys want to see happen in the story. Chapter 4 part 2 is up, The next chapter should be up by Friday night or sooner.
1. Baby

**1~~~~~Baby**

* * *

9 hours, that's how long she had been in labor so far, just 9 hours.

She screamed when she was hit with another contraction.

"Fuck!" She squeezed Jackson's hand, hoping that would help take away the pain she was feeling.

Anna ran back into the room with Ice chips and a wet paper towel, "Just breathe Emily nice deeps breaths."

Emily collapsed back into the pillows behind her, releasing her Father-in-laws hand she gladly took the ice chips.

"God where is he?"

Anna smiled down at her daughter-in-law, "Don't worry baby, he'll be here soon."

Just then the door opened, "Ok Emily it's time to meet the little one." Doctor Miller smiled.

"What no, I don't think I can do this after all maybe come back in an hour or two."

"Emily we need to move you, I'm sorry"

"Emily you'll do fine Jackson and I will be with you every step of the way." Anna said looking into the younger girl's eyes.

Doctor Miller stepped in, "Actually only the father is allowed back in the delivery room."

Anna smiled at the young man, walking over to him she put her arm on him shoulder and push him into the bathroom. She closed the door and the only thing heard was a cry of pain and a small scuffle, Doctor Miller walked back out holding his arm.

"Good new Emily, your in-laws can be in the room with you today, so I'll just set everything up and have a nurse come get you." He said before running out of the room, hitting someone on his way out.

"Watch where you're running!" Aaron yelled.

"Aaron!"

Hotch walked into the room going to Emily's side immediately, "Baby I'm so sorry I'm late, even when I used the sirens there still seemed to be traffic."

"I don't care, I'm just so glad you're here. I think I broke your dad's hand." Emily laughed kissing her husband.

"Mrs. Hotchner?"

"Yes?" Emily and Anna answered at the same time.

The nurse smiled, "I meet the pregnant one, I'm here to take you to the delivery room. I'm also here to give scrubs to three people?"

Anna waved her hand at the nurse, "No just one person now, the father's here."

~~~~~  
It took them 2 hours of being the delivery room.

They got the shock of a life time when the doctor let Emily rest for just a few seconds before she had to push again so baby number 2 could come out.

Aaron sat on the side of Emily's hospital bed; he was holding Richard Jackson Hotchner in his arms while Emily had Anna Elizabeth in hers.

"They're perfect Aaron. I still can't believe we just had twins."

"I know, I can't wait to see the looks on our Parents faces."

A knock sounded on the door, it opened some before Bree their nurse popped her head into the room.

"Hey I have a ton of people her to see the babies, who do I let in first?"

"The grandparents and our son Jack first please, and you didn't say anything about there being two of them did you?"

"No of course not. So grandparents and Jack it is."

Bree walked back to the small waiting room where she was surrounded by people, "Um they want to see the Grandparents and Jack first."

Walking the five people back to the room Bree let them in before closing the door.

Anna smiled going to Emily's side looking down at the bundle of joy she held.

"Oh Emily she's beautiful!"

"Thanks Anna Aaron has the other baby if you want to see him." Emily tested.

"I will in a second dear."

Anna smile down at the baby before she released what Emily had said, the second one?

"Holy crap you had two?!"

Aaron laughed handing he's youngest son off to his dad.

"Yes mom we had twins, came as shock to us too."

"Aw what did you end up naming my Grandkids?" Elizabeth asked after taking her granddaughter from her daughter's arms.

Emily smiled up at her husband as he came back to sit at her side, Jack resting next to him.

"Well," Aaron started, "Dad is holding Richard Jackson, and the Ambassador is holding Anna Elizabeth."

"You named the kids after us?" Richard asked his little girl.

"Yeah we did, you guys really helped us out when you found out I was pregnant, and that means a lot to us. So we thought it was only right to say thank you for the hard work you guys did by naming your grandkids after you."

Anna smile steeling little Anna from Elizabeth, "I think they're perfect."

Bree walked back into the room after knocking, "You guys have a few more people here to see the little guys and tell me when I say it's getting annoying."

"Send them in"

The team quickly filled into the room.

Emily smiled at her family, "Wait didn't you only order one?" Erin asked seeing two babies.

"Yeah we did, anyways" Emily laughed "David and Erin, you guys have always been there for Aaron and I through the bad and the good, Dave's Hotch's best friend and Erin you're my best friends. You guys mean so much to us which is why we picked you two to be Richard's Godparents."

Jackson handed little Richard to the couple, looking down at their little godchild they smiled "We'd love to Emily."

"Good" Aaron said turning the other two people they loved the most, "Morgan, you're one of the only people I trust with my life the only person I've been blown up with or almost blown up."

Morgan laughed, "I know that you're the annoying older brother Emily never wanted but loves no matter what. I know that you have save her life a million times; not once did you ever stop to think if it was the smart thing to do or if you went in there would you be killed yourself? It was always Emily first, which I'm grateful for."

Hotch turned to JJ, "JJ you're like a baby sister to me, you where Emily's maid of honor at our wedding. You babysat Jack when we needed a break for the night.."

"Yeah or needed time making kids" Reid said.

Emily's eye widened, "Reid did you just make a joke?"

"A dirty on at that" Hotch said.

Reid blushed, "This is why you don't pair me and Morgan up together!"

Emily laughed, Hotch just rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, JJ you mean the world to us which is why Emily and I agreed on making and Morgan the godparent for Anna."

Morgan walked up behind JJ and pulled her body against his chest, "We're having a baby JJ!"

Will quickly pulled JJ to him, "Hand to your-self chocolate god!"


	2. Cheater

**_Cheater_**

* * *

Erin pulled into the driveway of her best friend's house.

"How did it come to this?"

Erin quickly wiped her tears before getting out of the car and walking up the Cobble Stone walkway.

Hoping she was home but she didn't know where else to go.

~~~~~  
Emily laughed as Hotch kissed her flat tummy.

"…..and that is how mommy and I got together."

Hotch looked up to his girlfriend opening his mouth to say something but they were interrupted by the doorbell.

Emily rolled her eyes; she quickly walked to the door. Opening it she was pulled into a hug by someone.

"He cheated on me, with that bitch from the 4th floor. I walked into the bed room to find her sucking him off like there's no tomorrow. How could Dave do this?" Erin sobbed.

Hotch made his way over to the girls after hearing the sob from a woman. He also heard Cheated, Bitch and Dave doing something, he quickly put it all together see Erin sobbing.

"He did what!" Aaron yelled, he was beyond pissed. What kind of man cheats on someone who he people through rehab, helped make friends with his team?

"He slept with someone else, someone skinnier and prettier. He even asked me if I wanted to join in on the fun" Strauss whispered, as if she said it any louder she would see the whole scene again.

Hotch punched the wall making both girls jump, he couldn't believe it. Well that wasn't true; he could believe it, Dave had done this before but never to some close to him. Even if it was Erin.

Hotch laughed, grabbing his shoes, gun and car keys.

He quickly walked out the door ignoring both girls calling him.

~~~~~  
Emily woke up with Erin next to her.

It had been a very stressful night, Hotch never came home and they got a call later that night saying Rossi was in the hospital.

Emily quickly connected the dotes and so did Erin, she couldn't stop cry and eventual cried herself to sleep.

Emily turned her head to the door when she heard it open a little. Jack popped his head into the room seeing Emily up, he walked in.

"Hey baby, what are you doing up so early?" She asked after looking at the clock seeing it to be 6 am.

"I didn't sleep to well; can I crawl into to bed with you and daddy?"

"Daddy isn't there right now buddy, he had to run into work for a meeting but he should be back by 8 today baby."

"Then who's in bed with you?"

"Aunt Erin stopped by late last night, she isn't feeling good baby. How about you come sleep with us for a little bit then we can make breakfast for her so she can feel better. How does that sound?"

Jack nodded hugging Emily after crawling into bed.

~~~~~  
Erin woke up an hour or so later to the smell of bacon and pancakes.

She rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom looking at the damaged and broken girl looking back.

She shook her head not wanting to cry again.

Making her way to the kitchen, she was taken back when she felt small arm wrap themselves around her legs.

"We're making you breakfast Aunt Erin, so you can feel better." Jack said, smiling up at her.

Erin smiled down at the little boy, "Thank you honey" picking him; she kissed his cheek and walked into the room seeing Emily pouring her a cup of coffee.

"How are you feeling?"

Erin laughed sitting down on one of the bar stoles with Jack in her lap; she gratefully took the coffee Emily handed her.

"Like a fool. I never should have trusted him, I knew he would never be able to keep a relationship longer than a month but we've been together for a year. I guess I thought I could change him"

Emily gave her a sympathetic smile, "I know how you feel, trust me it happened to more than once."

"I just hope he's happy with the bit…..girl." Erin said.

Just then the front door opened and Hotch walked in.

"Daddy!" Jack yelled jumping down from Erin's lap and ran to his dad, who picked him up.

"Hey buddy."

Erin looked at Hotch, she could he held a god bag and some papers in his hand.

She got up from her stop at the bar and walked over to him.

Looking into his eye, she smiled sadly "Thank you" She whispered giving him a hug.

"You're welcome, even if you're a pain. You're a part of this family now"

"I guess I'm stuck with you guys."

"Yup!" Jack said making the three laugh.

"How bad is he?"

"A few broken ribs, broken nose and the girl has a broken leg from when she tried running down the stairs."

Erin smiled, hugging Hotch again.

"Here," Hotch said handing Erin the go bag "I thought you would like some fresh clothes."

"You're a life saver."

**_2 years later…._**

Erin smiled as she picked up her god daughter, Ezra Hotchner.

It took Erin a year to finally get over Dave, but she did, thanks to Emily, Ezra and her new husband.

It was about 6 months after everything that happened with Dave; Erin went with Emily to one of her Mother fundraisers.

There she meet Emily's dad Frank, it took them a while to get together and even after that Emily still gets a little freaked out with the idea of Erin and her dad.

But she was happy for her best friend and her dad, and that's all that matter.

No one really talked to Dave after finding out what an ass he had been, and as for the girl, Jane O' Reilly, she was fired for sleeping with someone she worked with. Her husband divorced her and Dave cheated on her. To say she had a shitty year was an understatement.

So her Erin stood, holding her goddaughter with Frank next to her looking at his granddaughter.

"Hello Erin."

She turned with a smile that was quickly replaced with a look of shock.

"David…..


	3. Don't Ask

"Sheriff Kurtis?"

"That's me." A man in his late 50's said, running over to standing in front of the team.

"Hi, I'm SSA David Rossi and these are SSA Derek Morgan, Doctor Spencer Reid and our Liaison Jennifer Jareau." David said introducing the team to the man before them.

They were at crime scene in DC; it was 9:30 pm when they got a call saying the body of a man was found by the river side at a small park, he was the fourth one found in two weeks.

"I'm glad you could make it, but on the phone I talked to an Agent Hotchner. Will he be on this case too?"

"Yes he will be, Agent Hotchner was on a date when we got the call, he should be here any minute. We also have an Agent Prentiss that's on our team but we can't get to her right now, but don't worry when we do we'll have her here."

The Sheriff nodded, he plus the team quickly turned their heads when he heard heels and the sound of almost all the male cops at the crime scene whistle at someone.

Looking up to where the crime scene tape was they could see one of the officers letting Emily and Hotch pass through the crowd of people that started to gather.

Morgan's eye widened at what Emily was wearing, she had on a black floor length dress with a slit that went from her upper thigh to the ground on her right side.

The dress was a one sleeve strap, it had black feathers that covered her boobs with a small line of feathers that went from the valley of her breasts to just above her belly button, the rest of the dress was see through except for the feathers that wrapped around her ass in the back.

Hotch had on a nice suit, he went without a tie and the first three buttons of his dress shirt were un-buttoned. The suit it-self was a deep black, it somewhat matched Emily's dress.

"Damn Princess, you look sexy" Morgan said with a cocky smirk.

Emily rolled her eyes, "We were at one of my Mother's parties tonight, I didn't really have time to change."

"Emily…" Hotch sighed.

"What?" She said, and then realized what she said and her eyes widened.

"I knew it!" Morgan laughed.

"There's nothing to know!" Emily panicked.

"Come on Emily, for one you just told us you were with Hotch at your Mother's party. Two, when we called Hotch he said he was on a date, and three, we only called Hotch, no one could get a hold of you." JJ said with a knowing smile.

"At least I told you guys about it and didn't have you find out by walking in on us having sex, like JJ and Dave." Emily said with an evil look.

"You bitch….." JJ gasped.

Emily laughed, "You tell on me, I tell on you."

Morgan shook his head, "I have to tell Garcia"

"Can we please get back to work" Hotch said in his Unit Chief voice.

~~~~~  
"So what's he like in bed?" Garcia asked once the team got back from the case.

She plus JJ and Emily were having lunch in the conference room Friday afternoon, and Garcia was grilling Em about her relationship with the Boss Man.

"Garcia!"

"What, I know you want to tell us. Is he rough and super controllable?"

Emily sighed, 'Why I am going to feed into her?' she thought.

"No, he's not. He actually really sweet and tender."

"Aww" Garcia smiled, "Is he big?"

"Yes"

"How big?"

"Garcia, I'm not going to tell you my boyfriend's size. Do I have to remind you that he's your boss?"

"Oh you're no fun"

"What, did JJ tell you how big Dave is?"

"Yes" Both girls said.

Emily just rolled her eyes.

"So what took you guys so long to get together?" Morgan asked from his seat in a visitor chair in Hotch's office, where the four men were having lunch.

"I don't know maybe because of the rules."

"You're together now and there are still the same rules."

"I know, I just couldn't stay away."

Dave smiled, "How long have you been together?"

"About a month before Kate's death."

"That was a year ago!"

Nodding Hotch said "I know it was a year ago but there was a very good reason why Emily didn't really want to tell you guys yet."

"And that would be…?"

"Because of that" Hotch said point to the conference room.

The men looked out of his office window to see Emily running out of said room, but before she got too far JJ and Garcia both grabbed one of her arms and pulled her back into the room.

Just then there was a knock at the office door, "Come in"

"Aaron, I'd like to see you and Emily in my office, Director Deans wants to see you too." Strauss smiled.

"Hey Erin." Morgan waved still facing the window.

"Hello boys, I just came to steel Aaron and Emily."

"Ooo someone's in trouble!" Morgan said.

~~~~~  
Emily kissed Hotch later that night; they were in bed "watching" reruns on the T.V but all they were really doing was kissing each other.

"I'm glad we finally told the team." Emily said.

"Hey me too, I'm glad we told your dad and he didn't want to kill me."

"I can't believe he's dating Strauss" She cringed, Erin was one of best friends, it was just…weird.

"Yeah but at least he's happy, and so are we."

"I love you Aaron Hotchner"

He smiled leaning down and kissing her again, "I love you too Emily Prentiss."


	4. What if Teachers

So this story is pretty long that I had to make it a 4 part 'Chapter' if you will. Having said that this first part takes up two titles from my list.

So here is **_WHAT IF and TEACHERS_**. Hope you like it.

* * *

The team plus Strauss sat in the conference room talking, there was a storm that had rolled in around 7 that night, and the snow was heavy and too thick to drive through so the roads in and out were closed. That being said, not two hours after finding that out did the lights flicker off, leaving them with only candle light. They were the only Agents there, everyone else left right at 5 but they stayed to finish up work, not the best idea.

Morgan sat in one of the chair with his feet up on the table, Emily, Hotch and Garcia taking up the other seats. David sat on the couch with Erin resting against his chest, while Reid sat on the floor, his head resting against the pillow that was being held in place my JJ's knees, and she was on the couch as well.

Blankets and pillows were sitting in the corner of the room just in case they had to sleep there.

"What if we had different jobs?" JJ said after a long pause in the conversation.

Emily frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Well what if we didn't work for the F.B.I, what if instead we all worked at…a high school?"

"Teachers? I think that would be a little crazy, can you imagine Morgan around young teenaged girls? It would be a bad idea." Erin laughed.

"Come think about it…

~~~~~  
Hotch sat in his class room correcting the latest essays his sophomore class gave him the day before.

It was 7 am but school didn't start for another 45 minutes so he decided to take a break and head down to the teachers' lounge for some much needed coffee.

His class was on the third floor right next to the other History teachers' classes. He was put in building B, across from his was building A where the Math teachers' were put but just on the third floor too.

Walking across the second bridge the separated the two buildings he walked into one class.

"Hey Reid, I'm heading down to grab some coffee, want to come with me?"

"Sure thing, I need a break from correcting homework, do you have any idea how hard it is to get everyone to _do_ their homework?"

"Yeah I do, I teach 10th grade and 12th grader history classes, trust me the only ones that do the work are the girls and I only have about 6 in each class."

Reid nodded understanding, "Yeah I know, I think one of the boys fell asleep during the math test yesterday."

Hotch chuckled holding the door open for them. Walking down the stairs they saw JJ coming out of her class room with a file in hand, she taught Life Science on the second floor in building A.

"Hey JJ, where you off too?" Reid asked the blond.

JJ lifted up the file to the two men, "I have a Parent/Teacher conference right now. James Mile is failing my class because he never shows up, yesterday his mom called the school complaining about his grade and that I was being unreasonable, apparently he told her he had been in class the whole time."

She rolled her light blue eyes, giving a deep sign when the three reached the ground floor and entered the office.

"Well I better go; I have to meet up with his parents." She waved her good-bye and walked into the meeting room.

Hotch sighed "I hope she doesn't get her ass chewed out, I have James in my Senior History class, that boy never does his work."

"Hey Reid, Hey Hotch!" Morgan said running over to the two, "How's it going?"

"Not the best year so far, is it almost over yet?" Hotch told the Football coach.

Morgan laughed, "Yeah I know but some of my best players are Seniors this year, so it will be hard to fine kids that can play just as good as them."

Hotch pulled 3 mugs out of the cabinet once they got to the lounge.

Right as they sat down at the table, the door opened again.

"You better have left me coffee." Dave said once in the room, he also had a file in hand.

"Parent/Teacher conference?" Reid asked.

"Yup, the kid cheated on a test, copied homework from another student, I caught him having sex during lunch and his parents have the nerve to say I made everything up just to hurt his grade!" Rossi yelled out taking a much needed sip of his coffee.

Hotch smirked, "How can we help you?"

"I don't know maybe I just need to see that sexy new teacher and my worries will go away."

"You mean Ms. Prentiss the new Psychology Teacher?"

"Yup, the business skirts she wears with those black pumps…" Dave said leaning back in his chair day dreaming.

"I know what you mean, yesterday I had a meeting with her and she was wearing a red shirt with a skirt and red pumps. I almost died." Morgan said, thinking about it.

Hotch ignored the conversations the others were having, he had only meet her once but she was in fact sexy as hell.

"Well gentlemen I have a ton of Essays to finish correcting so I'm going to head out." Hotch said getting up from the table, he refilled his cup and waved good-bye walking back into the cool air of the morning.

Walking back up the steps to his class he saw the sexy woman in question walking his way.

"Good morning Ms. Prentiss."

She gave him a smile joining him on his journey to the third floor, "Morning Mr. Hotchner." She purred out, or at least to Hotch it sounded like a purr.

"How do you like your first year so far?"

"It great everyone is really nice and I think I made friends with JJ yesterday."

"Well that's great, how are the kids treating you?"

"Well the funny thing is, is that every time I talk to a teacher they always say the boys in their classes never pay attention. All the boys in my classes do the homework, get A's on their tests, the only problem is are the girls. For some reason they can't stand me, I don't know why."

"Well I do know that if I was in your class I would always do my work just so you can smile at me, the girls are just jealous of how beautiful you are." Hotch said walking her to her class.

"You think I'm beautiful?" She said looking into his eyes.

"Of course, who wouldn't?"

She smiled up at him, "Thanks" Kissing him on the cheek; she walked into her room leaving behind a red faced Hotch.

~~~~~  
JJ walked in Emily's class room right after school let out, "I hate this job." She said relaxing into the couch the Psych teacher kept in the corner of the room.

Emily laughed putting down her pen and taking a break from her work. "I know, I had a meeting at lunch today with Principle Strauss, to say that ran long would be an understatement."

"I have to correct the tests from this morning so I skipped lunch; you want to go down to the computer lad, grab Garcia and the boys and go get lunch?"

"I don't know JJ; I do have a ton of work to do." Emily said while shutting off her computer.

JJ laughed, "You go get Hotch and meets us by the car and we can go get something." She said getting up walking to the door.

Emily smiled, packing up her things before grabbing her car keys and locking the class room door.

~~~~~  
"Wait, so in your fantasy I'm a sexy Psychology Teacher, who hits on Hotch and doesn't know that the only reason the guys in my class pay attention is because I dress like a slut." Emily said.

"Well not in my fantasy, Dave added in that part for you and it's not a fantasy!"

"Why was I the principle?"

"I don't know, maybe because all the good subjects were taken."


	5. What if part 2

Morgan sighed, "I never thought about us being teachers. What if…..Jack was switched at birth?"

Emily's head shot up "Why my kid?"

"I don't know, he's the first one that came to mind."

Reid frowned, "What would we have done if he was switched, even for an hour….

~~~~~  
Hotch sat on the hospital bed; his arms wrap around Emily has they stared down at their new baby boy.

"I was thinking Jackson after my father, Jack for short." Hotch said.

"I love it." Emily smiled up to her husband; she kissed his lightly on the lips before turning back to her son.

Jane, Emily's nurse popped her head into the room "Hey, how you guys holding up?"

"Pretty great now that he's here."

"Have you guys coming up with a name or are we still calling him baby boy Hotchner?"

"No, we picked Jackson Aaron."

"Sounds perfect, now I have to take the little guy so he can get some checkups down and so mom here can rest." Jane walked over and carefully picked up the little baby.

"I'll be back with him in an hour or two." She left leaving the new parents behind.

~~~~~  
It was two hours later until they were able to get little Jack back in their arms.

Emily smiled down at the baby but frowned when she saw blue eyes looking back at her.

"Aaron? Did Jack have blue eyes?"

"I think so, or where they green?" He said turning around to face his wife.

"He looks a lot chubbier than I remember."

"I sure he's fine, we were and still are tired from the past two days Em."

"Yeah maybe." Emily picked up his little arm and read the tiny name tag,

JOSH JONES!

"Aaron isn't our baby!"

"What you mean it isn't our baby?"

"For one like I said, he's too big, has blue eyes and the tag reads Josh Jones not Jack Hotchner!"

"Ok calm down Em, I'll fine Jane and tell her what happened. And I'll fine the male nurse that delivered the baby."

Emily nodded fear in her eyes are she rocked the now cry kid in her arms.

"Here, take him."

"Why?"

"To give him back to Jane! I want **_MY_** baby."

"Ok just please try and clam down, everything will be fine." Hotch said, kissing his terrified wife and taking the baby from her hands.

Walking out of the room he went to the fifth floor where the babies were held, finding Jane walking out of the room he quickly stopped her, "JANE!"

Turning to the man she smiled, "Mr. Hotchner, what are you doing down here and not with your wife."

"The man nurse that came back to give us Jack gave us the wrong baby!"

"Slow down, let me see him." Hand the baby over he watched as she quickly walked back in the nursery and took Josh to be examined.

She came back out ten minutes later with the baby, "I'm so sorry about that Mr. Hotchner, turns out we accidently placed Jack in Josh's crib and vice versa, good thing we gave them the tags right as they were born. Here is the right baby." She finished place the little guy in his daddy's arms.

Hotch smiled looking down at green eyes; Jack was in fact much lighter than the other one.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, now I think you better hurry back to your wife before she goes crazy."

Nodded he made his way back to the 8th floor.

"Did you fine him? How is he? Let me hold him?" Emily franticly asked Hotch right has he got back.

Laughing Hotch placed Jack in his wife's arms, "Yes, he's fine. Turns out they just placed the babies in the wrong cribs."

Emily smiled, she laughed a little before looking down at Jack.

"Aaron?"

"Hey?"

"Was he this light before?"

"Emily"

~~~~~  
"Hold up, you had Jack, you lost Jack but then you were able to get him back. In all of this we weren't mentioned even a little bit!" Morgan said looking Emily when she finished making up the story.

"I'm sorry, if my baby is missing the last thing on my mind is telling the team we just had a kid and not two hours later did we lose him." Emily defended herself.

"I fell so loved by you guys." Dave said.

Hotch just rolled his eyes, "Ok next story"

Strauss laughed, "What if Dave never came back to the BAU…..

~~~~~  
Strauss sat in her office going through names of Agents that could possibly take Gideon's place.

"Come in." She said to the person who had just knocked on the door.

Jane, Erin's assistant opened the door-

~~~~~  
"Wait you can't pick the name Jane again." Reid told Dave, who was telling the story.

"Fine I'll pick something else…

~~~~~  
Mary, Erin's assistant opened the door, letting herself into the room.

"Chief, there's a man here to see about taking Agent Gideon's place on the team."

"Who is it?"

"He didn't tell me his name just said he needed to talk to you."

Frowning Erin nodded, "Send him in."

Mary walked back out of the room and let the man threw, "Hello Chief Strauss" the heavy British accent filled her ears.

"Mick Rawson? What are you doing he-"

~~~~~  
"Mick really? That's who you want taking over Gideon's job, Mick?" JJ asked.

"Well who else?"

"I don't know, maybe someone with a lot more training!" Hotch said.

"You mean someone who doesn't want to bang your wife?"

"That too!"

"Fine!" Dave rolled his eyes think of someone else.

~~~~~  
"Hello Chief Strauss" The light voice filled her ears.

Her head popped up, "Andy Swan? What are you doing here?"

"I want to help the BAU in its time of need." The red head told her taking a seat in one the chairs facing Erin's desk.

"Are you sure you want to do that? I mean I was think of David Rossi for the job, he's smart and handsome, one of the best men I've ever had-

~~~~~  
"OW!" David said rubbing his arm from where Erin slapped him.

"David you're not supposed to be in the story at all! And the best I've ever had? Sweetie you are sadly mistaken."

"Burn!" Morgan laughed.

Hotch smiled, "I'll take over the story…..

~~~~~  
"Are you sure the BAU is the right fit for you?"

"Very sure Erin, I get along great with the members I've met, I think I could really do them some good. A change from Jason to me."

"Why do you want to take over this team Andy? You can easily start your own and yet you're taking over a hard to manage, reckless and damaged team."

~~~~~  
"Hey! I was never that mean to you!"

Hotch gave her a look.

~~~~~  
"I think I can handle them, at least you have me and not David Rossi, who would be a disaster to this team."

Both girls laughed at that thought. "Well Andy welcome to the team, you're going to hate it."

~~~~~  
"And then she comes to be with us and we live happily ever after."

"Boring" Dave said, faking a yawn.

"Shut up, Garcia I think you're next to come up with a story."


	6. What if part 3

"Ok…..What if Emily had in fact been with Hotch the day Beth approached him, instead of having to wait till he go home to tell her…

"God I really hope you're training for something?" The small voice came from behind Hotch.

Turning he saw a brunet wearing a sweater, a small hat on her head and yoga pant.

"I'm running the triathlon in February."

"The F.B.I one? Are you an Agent?"

Hotch gave a nerves laugh, he quickly looked around hoping Emily wasn't anywhere near them.

"I'm not supposed to ask if you're an Agent, am I?"

"It's a little complicated."

Beth smiled at the tall man in front of her, "Beth Clemmons, nice to meet you" She held out her hand for Hotch to shake.

"Aaron Hotchner" he took her hand and shook it briefly.

"How are you doing on the bike rides?"

"Horrible actually, I was never really good at it."

"Oh" Beth smiled, "Here's my card, I do triathlons all the time and most of them are just biking ones. If you ever need help just give me call maybe I can help you out." Beth said handing him her card.

Hotch looked down at it, "I'll have to see if I'm free, my job has me traveling a lot."

Just then Hotch heard the familiar laughing coming from behind him.

_Shit._

"Hey honey." Emily said walking to stand at his side; she was holding Amber in her arms with Jack hanging onto her pant leg.

"Hey" He gave her a small smile, taking Amber from her arms he turned back to Beth.

"Oh Em, this is Beth Clemmons she offered to help train for the race. Beth this is my wife Emily Hotchner."

Beth froze; He was married, with kids!?

"It's nice to meet you Beth; these are our kids Amber and Jack." Emily said pointing to each kid.

"I'm so glad you offered to help Aaron, god knows I hate biking." She laughed.

"Well he'll need the work from what I hear."

"Definitely, he never was a great biker, even we were kids."

"You seem so young, how long have you two been together."

"We've been friends for over 30 years but only married for 14."

"Wow 14 years." Beth got a wave of jealously, she envied Emily. She got to sleep with an amazing man every night, one that loved his kids and her more than anything if he didn't, they never would have made it work after 14 years of marriage and 30 of friendship.

"Well, I better be off I have a lot of work to do." Beth said trying to get the hell out of there.

"Of course, we wouldn't want to keep you here. I'll give you a call to set a date."

"Great." Beth waved good-bye before turning and walking away.

Emily laughed, "Well Mr. Hotchner, How does it feel to get hit on?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Aaron, don't say you were that blind to see that she was hitting on you!"

Hotch just smiled, giving Emily a brief kiss before placing Amber on his hip and started jogging back towards their car.

"You won't get out of this Aaron!" Emily yelled after him.

~~~~~  
"Not bad, I like the fact that you had Beth freak out." Emily smiled at her friend.

"What can I say, you terrify woman if they even come closed to Hotch."

Emily laughed, "Whose turn is it?"

"I think it's time for Pretty boy to go." Morgan said getting up from his seat, grabbing a snake from the side table before sitting back down.

Reid shook his head, "Nope"

"Oh come on Reid we're all going."

"I don't a good one."

"Fine you think a good one and I'll take my turn." Erin said, yes she picked a topic but she had yet to actually tell a story.

"Dave, give me a topic."

"What If….We all switched job for a day…

~~~~~  
Morgan sat up in Hotch's office doing countless amounts of paper work.

"How the hell can he do this every day?"

Emily walking into his office holding a case file, "You ready for another meeting?"

"Again, we just got back form one."

"I know, I never really thought how many meetings Strauss had a day. Being Section Chief is pretty hard, you have no idea how many Agents get sent to Sexual Harassment meetings a day."

Morgan sighed but still got up from behind the desk and followed Emily out of the office on their way to the 4th meeting that morning.

Walking down the stairs they saw Garcia hard at work at Reid's desk trying to write up a report. She was surrounded by files.

Reid was at Morgan's desk, having finished what little work he had to do; Reid was currently playing a game on the computer.

JJ took up Emily's desk, working on a mountain of files like Garcia.

Strauss quickly walked up to the two, handing Morgan a file on a new case that just came in, "Maryland needs our help, says the body of James Rite was found late last night at a park, he was the fourth boy to go missing and turn up dead in the past week and half."

Emily looked at the file in Morgan's hands, for someone who was in meetings all day Strauss was a pretty great Liaison.

"Ok, I'll look at this on the way to the meeting. If you can please brief the team on what's going on down there. I want Rossi on this as well; we'll need him to search for any connection between the four vitamins. Also grab Hotch from Rossi's office." Morgan said quickly walking out of the bullpen with Emily following behind, wanting to get to the meeting fast so they can start working on the profile.

~~~~~  
"Wait, you're going to put grandpa over here in charge of computers?" Garcia asked.

"Well yeah, it was either that or a liaison, which is better Rossi on computers or having Rossi flirt with everyone that calls."

"Good point."

Rossi just sighed, giving up on trying to save his ego.

~~~~~  
Morgan walking back into the conference room an hour later, he saw Garcia at the end of her wits trying to teach Dave how to type fast.

Hotch just sat on the couch like Rossi normally did, drinking a cup of coffee, watching everyone.

"Come on slow poke we need to find a connection."

"I'm trying!" Rossi spat out typing in the names of the vitamins one key at a time.

"I think I'm going kill him." JJ murmured.

Rossi through his hands up in defeat, "I give up, I want my job back. Garcia take this thing and do what you do best."

"Finally!"

~~~~~  
"I gave up that fast?"

"Yup." Strauss said finishing up the story. "Reid do you have one yet?"


End file.
